


Beginnings

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By ErisA little story on Xena and Ares in 'the beginning' (title - duh) Let's just say their first meeting was far from great and the god of war wasn't such the instant admirer.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimers : Theirs not mine. I wish.... 
> 
> Romance - This is a major Xena and Ares story. Actually its my FIRST major Xena and Ares story so WOO HOO! But if you dont like the fact that Xena and Ares got a thang going on then BYE. Cause this story is NOT and I repeat NOT what you are looking for. 
> 
> Sex warning - Yes. There is sex. 
> 
> Violence warning - Yes. There is violence. 
> 
> Subtext warning - Never. There is NO subtext. 
> 
> Rating - As of now Im thinking R....we'll see how it goes. 
> 
> Summary - A little story on Xena and Ares in 'the beginning' (title - duh) Let's just say their first meeting was far from great and the god of war wasn't such the instant admirer.

A blond head peeked from under the blood red sheets as a sudden noise distracted the pair from their buisiness. "Lord Ares...I think there is a man here to see you...." She whispered in a high pitched voice, staring intently at the fully armored soldier standing at the door of her master's bedchamber. With a sigh, Ares was soon to follow, his anger evident as he sat up in the large canopy bed.

"Well. What is it?" "I just returned from the attack on Thesoli, sire. You said you wanted a full report." The man said, his voice shaking with quiet terror. Sighing once again, Ares pointed out a robe to his lover, silently instructing her to take it and depart.

"Yes. And what great timing you have Sadarthus...." Ares greedily watched his newest conquest walk across the room to retreive her covering, his eyes blantantly roaming the young preistess' nude form.

"Now on to the good news." He announced as the young woman left his bedchamber. Ares lazily leaned against the headboard of the enormous bed, newly materilized wine goblet in hand as he waited for his minion to speak.

"I'm afraid I don't bring such good news, sir. When we arrived at Thesoli we..we..."

"Well, spit it out!!"

"Someone beat us to it. The place was completely ransacked when we arrived. The men were captured and the women and children sold off as slaves. We...." By this time, Ares had already risen from his bed, instantly fully clothed, and pacing the floor.

"Who in hades is _stupid_ enough to stand in my army's way. What man would dare such a thing?! WELL?! Who was it Sadarthus?!"

"It wasn't a man, sir." The soldier said, meekly, stopping his sire's pacing immediately.

"What?"

"It was a..a woman...."

Before the man could utter another word, he was thrust high into the air, the war god's hand clutched tightly around his neck. "You were beat to Thesoli by a WOMAN! What did she do, knit them to death!!" Ares quickly realized the man couldn't answer without an air supply, so with a disatified snarl he threw him to the floor.

"Sir, according to those left, she was a pretty good fighter for someone her age. Her army was a small band of thugs from...Amphipolis I think."

Ares raced an eyebrow as he continued to doggedly question the soldier. "What do you mean, her age? How old _was_ she?!"

"I think about 17, sir."

At that, Ares continued with his pacing and motioned to the door. "Go. Find this warrior _child_ , and bring her to me." Sadarthus scrambled to his feet and out of the temple, thanking every god he could remember that all he had received was a reprimand. His lord's fierce temper was no secret, especially among those who served him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The once peaceful town of Relosia was no more. And it never would be again. Xena smiled idily from atop her horse as her men rounded up the villagers of yet another small community. Soon she would have enough soldiers to protect Amphipolis. To go after Cortese and to get her revenge. The young woman heard, with every moments passing, the calls of her fallen brother. The demands for reciprication, for some sort of payment for his untimely death. From the grave, her younger brother drove Xena. To the next village. And the next. And the next. Forever forcing her to expand her army and expand her power so that one day she could face his murderer and cut short his life as his had been that fateful morning.

She would pacify those pathetic farmers as long as she needed, sway them to her side with talk of protection and prosperity. But as soon as her men were well equiped enough to fight without it, she would no longer need Amphipolis' contribution and her hometown would lay to waste with the rest. Nothing there anymore, anyway. Her cowardly older brother fled to the hills at the mention of a possible battle. Now with Lyceus dead, her mother wanted nothing to do with her, blaiming the girl for such tragic events. Yes, just a little longer. Cortese would be dead and those who hurt her would pay with their very homes. No, with their very lives.

Xena looked from her men's activities to see a large band of armored soldiers riding towards the village. Her curiosity peaked, she nudged her mare in that direction and trotted off to meet the approaching troops. Before she could exit the town, however, she noticed one of her men already making his way towards the soldiers. 'What does Melanius think he is doing?' She thought angrily, urging the horse forward with a sharp kick to the ribs. Her dress flapped in the wind as she rode quickly down the road to stop Melanius from meeting with the strange newcomers first. Peering ahead, Xena saw that she was unsuccessful as he stopped and conversed with the soldiers. Slowing the mare, she began a purposeful march towards the group of men. 'He knows that I lead this army, how dare that egot....' She stopped her angry thoughts suddenly as she watched the once stoic leader of the band yell something in rage and cut down her now former second in command. "NO!" In what seemed like an eternity, Xena was beside the fallen Melanius, her hands quickly trying to stop the rush of blood from his chest.

She realized that her attempts were hopeless as the man stopped his struggled breathing and went silently to his forever. Now enraged and covered with yet another friend's blood, Xena stalked to the supposed leader of the group and vehemently spit at the ground before him.

"You son of a bitch! You just killed a man in _cold blood_." The general eyed the young woman before him with an amused but annoyed smirk.

"He was trying to stop me from doing my lord's work. His death was understandable. Now, if you would be so kind as to help me locate a warrior woman by the name of Xena, my men and I will save your village from this pathetic band of thugs. I beleive that is a _more_ than generous offer, young lady."

Xena looked at the man for a moment, her look of shock quickly turning to wonder and finally, as her blue eyes glanced downward, excitement. Then before he could react, she had rushed to her horse and grabbed her sword from it's saddle. Pointing the weapon at the general, she shook her head innocently and gave a loud whistle to those still in the village. "I don't think so. You see those pathetic thugs as you refer to them are _mine_ and as you have probably guessed by now _I_ am Xena!" She punctuated her last word by ramming her sword into the general's war horse, causing the animal to collapse and him to go flying to the ground at her feet.

As their fallen commander rose painfully from the dust, the rest of the soldiers were being surrounded by Xena's men. "Give up now and I'll make your death quick. I think _that_ is a more than genrous offer, you pathetic piece of centaur shit.", she spat out, still pointing her weapon at the general as her small band of men enclosed tightly around them. The leader of the now captured soldiers looked around the clearing, his annoyance and anger evident by his features. His eyes locked with Xena's as a broad, confident smile graced her face. Both their gazes fell upon his fallen sword on the ground between them but, with a loud yell, Xena plunged her sword deep into the man's stomach before he even had a chance to reach his weapon. "THAT was for Melanius...." Xena then looked around to the soldiers now held captive and waved her men off. "Go back to your _lord_. Tell him that this 'warrior woman' he is looking for has a message for him. Tell him to go screw himself...and that he won't get me that easily." With that, Xena mounted her mare once more and made her way triumphantly towards the defeated village, her men following behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oooh. There ya go. Right....Now!!" Echoed through the temple's inner chambers as the god of war surveyed the happenings of the mortal world. The excited Ares failed to notice one of his soldiers stalking silently into the room, frightened to interrupt his lord from the activity that so enthralled him. "No no no no no....To the south, you idiot, the SOUTH!...Damn it!!" From his position sprawled out in his throne, Ares sent a large goblet of ambrosia sailing towards the portal before him. The object flew harmlessly through the portal and instead was sent directly into the face of the waiting man. A loud 'Oof' was heard, followed by a clanging as armor hit the marble temple floor. "What the..." Ares muttered to himself as he peered from behind the portal to see one of his soldiers unconscious on the floor. 'Now _that's_ something I've never seen before....."

With a wave of his hand, Ares lazily causes a bucket of water to materilize above the man's head, then to quickly turn over and disappear. "Huuh...Wha..Lord Ares!!" The soldier quickly jumped to his feet where he performed a respective bow, all the while painfully rubbing his face. Trying to hold back the laughter tempting to errupt from his throat, the god of war nodded for the man to arise and state his buisiness as he returned to the images in the portal.

"Forgive me for disturbing you lord Ares. I beg your forgivene...."

"and ask for this intrusion to be excused..yadda yadda yadda. What do you want, Antius? I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

Again bowing his head, Antius continued. "I fear that I have bad news my lord. Sadarthus was killed this morning. I was with him when some woman kil..."

A large statue close by to Antius was turned to rubble as Ares jumped from his throne, enraged. "You mean to tell me that this little bitch has managed to kill one of the BEST men under my command?! How the fuck did this happen Antius?!"

"I..I..I.."

"OUT WITH IT?!"

"Forgive me sir, but we didn't really know anything like this would happen. Sadarthus told us we were to apprehend a rebel who had dishonored you, lord Ares. Who would have guessed someone with a reputation as that would be in the form of a beautiful young girl. She meerly met us when we rode into to...." Antius' telling of events was cut short as he was thrown harshly into the temple wall.

"So you judged an opponent because she had a nice ass and one of my generals is dead for it! I want a name Antius?! What is this little warrior bitch called?!" Ares questioned loudly as he stalked towards the fallen man.

"I believe her name is Xena, sir. Xena of Amphipolis."

"Thank you, Antius." As Ares turned his back and walked solemnly to his throne, Antius' form was engulfed into flames, reducing the soldier to ashes.

The god of war slumped back into his previous position in the chair, this time putting away the portal with an harsh wave of his hand. As he leaned his head against the arm of the throne, Ares closed his eyes and, rubbing his temple, spoke aloud to heavens. "Xena, is it....Well Xena. It looks as if I'm going to have to take care of you myself...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"XENA! Wait for me!" The young girl looked behind her as she ran to see her younger brother chasing after her, desperate to catch up. "You've got to catch me first!" Through the tall grass they ran, both finally collapsing beside one another, lying on their backs and laughing together. As they lie there, the ground began to shake violently, causing two frightened faces to peek up from the cover of the field. A large group of mounted men surged towards them, throwing up dust and destroying everything in sight. "Lyceus run!" The young girl screamed as she grabbed her brother's hand and the two fled towards the safety of home. Looking back, they saw the leader of the group gallop after them, swinging a sword, ready to cut them down........_

Frightened, Xena jolted up in her bed, breathing heavily and trying to regain her composer as she wiped her matted hair away from her face. She looked around the tent that had been her home for the past season, relieved when she found all to be well and peaceful. 'I need to get out of here.......'

The moon was high in the black, starless sky as Xena made her way silently out of camp. She finally found a place of solitude in the form of a moonlit opening in deep the forest. Still in her night gown, she slid to the ground, resting her head on her knees with her long raven hair falling around her. There she stayed for a while, her young mind racing with the events since the death of her brother. The raids, the deaths...all from her hand. And yet to her suprise, she felt nothing. It was as if she had grown numb since the death of Lyceus. Numb to the violence and the chaos...to the pain she wouldn't let herself feel. Suddenly she lifted her tear-stained face and looked cautiously around the clearing, aware for the first time of a strong presence near her. A powerful feeling surged through her as Xena felt the presence grow more intense.

Jumping from the ground, Xena spun around, searching frantically for the intruder. Inwardly cursing herself for not bringing her weapons, she faced where the feeling was strongest and loudly commanded whatever it was to come out of hiding. "Show yourself!" She yelled, fear and anger mixed in her voice. As she took a step forward, the feeling vanished, leaving a confused and exhausted Xena in its wake.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A shaken god of war appeared in his residence on Olympus, his mind still reeling from the evening's events. He had just materialized to where Xena was, where he caught first sight of his 'foe' and was, very honestly, suprised. Although her body had obviously blossomed into that of a woman, this supposedly fierce warrior still had the aura of innocence and childhood about her. Inwardly berating himself for getting so worked up in the first place, he was about to walk in the aether when the young woman's head shot up and she began looking around from her spot on the ground. Instantly curious, Ares also began looking around but found nothing near by. 'What in the name of Rhea is she looking for?' He thought as Xena jumped to her feet. His silent chuckles caught harshly in his throat however as a pair of piercing blue eyes meet his and this young woman, this mortal, ordered him to show himself. Rocked with disbelief, Ares left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ares!" The god of war jerked his head in Zeus' direction, his father's voice tearing him away from his thoughts. "I asked if you had seen Aphrodite?" Shaking his head, Ares attempted to wipe his mind of the storm roaring within and come up with an appropriate answer. He knew where his sometimes lover was, ofcourse, meddling in his domain as usual, something that the king of the gods had harshly forbidden since the beginning of the Trojan war. "I haven't seen her. The last thing I heard was her talk about taking Cupid to earth to teach him how to fly." He lied as he averted his eyes from his father and pretended to become enthralled in the engraved goblet in his hand. How he wished Zeus would just leave him to his business and find someone else to nag about the affairs of the mortal world. "I guess I'll have to find her myself. Seeing as you are obviously no help." Zeus retorted, trying to get some sort of response from his lathargic son. His efforts to coherce a rise out of the war god were in vain as Ares stood at the end of the table staring blankly at the plans laid on it. "Son...." "Oh yeah dad, see you later. Good luck finding 'Dite...." With an annoyed sigh, the king of the gods disappeared, resigning to save any attempts at conversation for another day.

As soon as his father disappeared, Ares threw the goblet he was holding into a wall and stalked from the throne room of his Athenian temple. By the time he had appeared on Olympus, Ares' mind was reeling. How could he be doing this? Letting this woman, this _child_ get to him. But it wasn't so much her really, for he had seen and been with many beautiful mortal women in his past. No, it was more than that. It was the feel of her. And those eyes.....the way they had met with his and in an instant charged with fire itself he felt so..so incredibly weak. No, it wasn't the girl that was putting him through this. It was the intensity of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xena's young body hung almost lifeless in the saddle of the mare, her limbs swinging with the motion of the horse's pace. With a groan, she lifted her drenched head and painfully looked around her. The rain still fell from the night sky, chilling the young woman to the bone. Her dress lay torn and bloody against her skin, nothing to protect her from the elements. Where she was going, Xena didn't know. Home was not an option and a battle scorched peice of earth was all that was left of her so-called men. If she could really give that massacre the title of battle. It had been two days after the strange incident in the forest that Xena had followed her new second in command's advice and lead the attack on a nearby farming community for some much needed supplies. It was only after the successful raid that she was made aware of the small town's connection with the king of nearby Corinth. To atone for the crime of plundering, royal soldiers were dispatched and ,although her men and herself fought as well as they could, they were obviously no match.

Now Xena of Amphipolis was all that was left of this small band of renegades whose intentions had been so righteous and yet so vendictive. Cortese's heart was still beating in his chest and now Xena rode to her eternity, perhaps to die on the road or some place of the same insignificance. As she was contemplating her bleak fate, a dark structure loomed ahead on the path. Through the haze of rain Xena could make out the symbol of the greek god of war. 'The god of my father' The bittersweet thought rung through her mind as her mare trotted slowly towards the gates, it's every step jarring her lithe body painfully. 'Perhaps they will give me shelter...' She thought with the first tint of hope in a long while.

Upon reaching the enormous fort, Xena slid carefully from the saddle, making sure to take her sword from it's place before entering. She made it to the outer sacrificial room before she fell to the floor. "By the gods!" She heard a light voice declare from above her. "Lysia! Come in here, hurry!" As the sound of footsteps sounded on the marble floor, Xena's world went black.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Lyceus run!" The young girl screamed as she grabbed her brother's hand and the two fled towards the safety of home. Looking back, they saw the leader of the group gallop after them, swinging a sword, ready to cut them down. His face undistinctible, the leader let out a terrifying war cry and urged the black steed beneath him onward. "Hurry!" The girl screamed frantically while pulling the younger boy behind her. As the foreboding figure of the armed horseman loomed closer, her brother stood motionless, staring in horror at the sight before him. "Please, Lyceus! Come on! Please!" The girl begged as the tears ran down her face and the soldier closed in......._

Xena was awaken by the soft sound of hurried footsteps and the soothing feel of a cold cloth on her head. Cautiously opening her eyes, she found herself to be still in the castle, now on a small cot in what looked like a kitchen. "Thank the gods, you're awake!" Xena looked up and saw the same petite form from the sacrificial room above her, this time with a relieved smile adorning her features. The girl was about her age, the garments of a preistess on her small body. Her blond hair was pulled into a high bun and around her neck hung the symbol of Ares. "What in hades happened?" She asked Xena intently. Arrogance overtook Xena and she was close to telling the girl to mind her own affairs but was soon overtaken by the calming aura surrounding her 'savior'.

"My village.....it was attacked." She lied, averting her gaze from that of the girl.

"Oh dear heavens! Well you are safe now. No one in their right mind would be foolish enough to attack the mortal residence of Ares. You must thank your lucky stars that you made it here in time. You have more than a few wounds that need to be looked after. You're going to stay here until you're feeling well again." With that, the young priestess rose from beside the cot and disappeared into the kitchen.

'Who does this brat think she i...' Xena thought angrily as she attempted to sit up. Her thoughts were cut short as pain serred through her body, forcing her to quickly lie back down. 'Maybe a few days rest won't be so bad...' She took a deep breath and let her eyes close once more. She felt her wounds more and more with each rise and fall of her chest. She must have torn something when she got up....'Where is that girl?!'

"I'm back! Oh dear you are a mess! The tonic I gave you must have worn off. I knew it would." Xena opened her eyes just enough to see the priestess beside her once again, this time with a bottle in her hand. "Here you go. Drink up. This should get you back on your feet in no time at all!" The girl assured cheerfully as she held the medicine up to Xena's mouth. The young woman let the thick liquid run down her throat, oblivious to it's bitter taste. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it. You get some rest and....Oh dear! My lord is coming! I'll be back soon, I'm needed right now." With that, the priestess left, leaving Xena alone once again. 'This must be some god' She thought as the medicine began to take effect and she felt herself being taken by Morpheus. 'To cause such devotion. Yes...I must meet him....'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xena carefully made her way down the twisting corridor of the castle, searching in vain for the passage leading to the stables. 'I should have payed better attention to those directions.' She thought bitterly as she came upon yet another dead end. It had been a week since her arrival at Ares' moutain top home and although her wounds had began to heal nicely, she still hadn't gotten the hang of the estate's seemingly endless network of passages and halls. Her young friend, whose name she had finally learned to be Saran, was a great help to her spirit, talking with the young woman every time she could sneak away from her duties. Saddly, her time of rest and recuperation had come to an end and Xena had a feeling she would sorely miss the companionship of Saran.

Sighing, Xena rested lazily against the cold stone wall of the castle hall, knowing inside that she should turn back and have Saran guide her out but pride not letting her do so. Although she was healed enough to make it down the moutain pass and to the next town, the wounds - and the painkillers given to treat them - were beginning to take their toll. As she lay her head back on the wall, she faintly heard something click and before she could glance up to see what she had hit, Xena felt herself fall backwards and land harshly on a dirt covered floor. 'What in tarterous.....' Xena stood up slowly, dusting herself off and taking in her new environment. Her attempt at a moments rest had apparently triggered something in the wall, and unintentionally she had opened what looked like another passage.

'I really shouldn't be in here' She thought while looking around. Surrounding her was an eerie darkness, causing her to be able to make out only a narrow passageway running a few feet in front of her. Glancing up, Xena then caught sight of an unlit torch hanging near her head. 'If only.....' The young girl reached out to touch the object and as her fingers graced the wood, the torch lit with a loud crackle. Wide-eyed and all the more curious of the destination of such a strange hall, Xena grabbed the light and set forth to where ever the path would take her.

After traveling a distance in the hall, Xena came to an abrupt dead end. Stubbornly deciding to find some sort of lever or opening and continue, she noticed another torch holder near her head and placed the flame in it so her hands would be free. As she did so, the wall before her opened and the torch was extinquished. "Whoah..." Xena muttered under her breath as she caught sight of the enormous bedchamber now visible in front of her. Walking through the doorway, she stepped onto painstakingly shined black marble that stretched the length of the room. In the center of the floor was a large four-post bed with overstuffed black covers over red silk sheets. Other than the bed, the chamber held a fainting couch and a bar, both of which were extremely expensive looking and caused the young woman to do the expected thing. Check them out.

First, she apprehensively approached the fainting couch which was colored in the rich shade of wine, somewhere between red and black. Like the others, the wall behind it was clear of any adornment or color; as if it were waiting for something to be added. Xena reached out and touched the couch, letting the soft material run under her hand and her thoughts roam. She was brought from her daydreaming as she sensed someone arrive in the room. Not just someone, but something with this feeling, this presence....it was back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With an annoyed snarl, the war god dismissed his advisor and sat down to sulk in his throne. This was _not_ what he had planned. The war between the greeks and the trojans was supposed to be his great acheivement, the one huge thing to gain attention from his father. But now Ares wished he had just done like he was ordered to by Hera and not told Eris about her lack of invitation to Peleus and Thetis' wedding. But, ofcourse, he had seen his chance to start a family dispute and maybe a bit of violent fun during a day that promised to be a definate bore. Who would have guessed that the young goddess of discord would be so, well so good at her job; starting not only a huge fight on Olympus but an all out war in the mortal realm. It seemed as though things couldn't be going better for the god of war, when his dearest father decided to interfer.

'What in tarterous have you started?!' Ares remembered the king of the gods questioning quite loudly in the presence of most of Olympus. As usual, Zeus had found some half-cocked way of blaiming him for the entire mess, leaving the war god in a far less than cheerful mood. And to make things worse, with all of this going on, his affair with his brother's wife loomed over his head. The war god had simply intended on a bit of a distraction. Never did he think it would have gone this far. Now, with the birth of Cupid (his child by Aphrodite), it seemed as though Hephestas' finding out was inevitable. 'I'm going to have a nervous breakdown....' Ares thought, only half joking, as rose from his seat and stalked from the throne room into the aether.

He needed to think, that was obvious. Maybe a short nap was what he needed. The war god had never been one for rest, but as he felt his immortal body twist and knot from tension, it didn't sound half bad. As he caused himself to materilize in his private bedchambers, Ares let his deep brown eyes close and a deep breath filled his being. Running a hand slowly through his midnight colored hair, he then exhaled and opened his eyes. What the war god saw before him was not the empty room of sanctitude that he had been expecting. What he found instead was a far too familar young mortal, knelt facing away from him. He felt his own muscles tense as he witnessed the girl's back straighten with shock. She knew he was there. That mortal girl could feel his presense. Something which, quite frankly, both scared and excited him.

Suddenly, Xena's head whipped around, her long, black tresses flowing with her. And sure enough, two crystal blue eyes met his with such a certainty and confidence, that Ares almost wished he had stayed in the aether. "You." Xena then said in a low voice, never removing her gaze. "You were in the woods that night....What do you want with me?"

His chistled jaw clenched visably, as Ares fought to maintain his composure. "I could ask the same of you, child." He answered bitterly, the anger in his voice obvious. "It seems as though I just can't rid myself of you, however hard I try."

At his statement, Ares noticed that the young Xena flinched ever so slightly and the sheer innocence of such fear and yet such courage were not lost on the god. However this matter must be dealt with immediately and a trifle couriosity wouldn't be allowed to get in the way. With his countenance now that of emotionless stone, Ares motioned for the girl to stand. She did so obediantly but never losing his gaze. "Now....What shall I do with you?..." The war god muttered under his breath, taking in Xena's form. How the sheer radiance that existance held was lost in the pale moonlight, he thought, as his eyes greedily absorbed the delicate way the tattered blue cloth fell over the girl's young body. Her curves seemed to beckon to him, as they hung tight the thin dress. The way her young bosom rose and fell with each nervous breath, the cascade of midnight that framed her face, and those eyes.....It was enough to drive a deity insane.

The war god's interest was not lost on Xena as she noticed the slight move of his gaze over her body. She tried hard not to let the fear knotting in her stomach show through but all was lost. This man was dangerous, she could feel it. Something about his presence, the way the air crackled when he spoke. It was almost as if space itself was fearful of his wrath. She had to get out of there. But how......

Suddenly, the gratting sound of stone scraping stone resonated through the bedchamber and all eyes went to it's cause. In the doorway leading the hidden passage to the room stood Saran, her face wide with shock. "Lord Ares, forgive me I...." Then the young woman saw exactly who her master was 'entertaining' and her features grew fearful. "Xena! What are you...." Ares mind raced. This fair annoyance was known in his temple? Not just his temple, his very earthly residence? How.... Ares turned his back to Xena for a moment to question his priestess.

"You know this girl? How...." The war god let his inquiry trail off as he probed the young girl's mind for the answers he sought. Xena had stayed under his very nose and he had scarcely a clue! And to be decieved and tricked in such a fashion by his own worshiper.....The thought left his mind reeling with mental scenes of the bearer of his contemption walking along the very halls he himself declared hallow. His mouth opened to question Saran but before such words could be uttered, a forceful blow was delivered to the back of his head, sending the war god flying to the black marble floor.

The young, dark haired woman stood motionless, shock evident on her face. The harsh reality was just beginning to set in and it wasn't at all what Xena had wished for. Lord Ares....temple....god....The man in the woods that night was the god of war....The very same god whom she had just sent reeling to the floor! "Oh by the gods..." She muttered as her eyes fell from Ares to Saran and back to the fallen war god once more.

"Xena, what have you..." Saran let her words taper off as Ares groggily rose to his feet and let his hand graze the back of his head. "Lord Ares, please forgive..."

Ares silenced her with a motion as his attention turned to Xena, who was standing beside the fainting couch with a decorative sword still in her shaking hands. "Out...", he commanded just above a whisper, although the room itself seemed to shake at the statement.

Xena attempted to pass Ares but he shook his head. "No. Not you." His gaze left the girl long enough to settle on Saran. "You." Saran looked from Ares to Xena and back to Ares again, her shock obvious.

"But Lord Ares, I..."

Ares raised an eyebrow, his eyes cutting into Saran's resolve. "You dare question me?", he spat out, the anger from before beginning to rise again.

"Ofcourse not! I just...Please...This is all my fault, do not punish her for wha..."

Again Ares held up his hand to silence her, his face purposely taking on a calmer appearance. "Don't worry. I just need...answers...She won't be hurt." He noticed the worry still on his priestess' brow. "You have my word, now go!"

"Ofcourse, sire. Ofcourse." Saran adamently declared before she looked to Xena and softly shook her head. With tears shining in her eyes and her face contorted in worry, she shook her head again and turned to leave. "Ofcourse...", she muttered before leaving, the door closing behind her retreating form.

Ares stared for a moment at the stone door, his jaw clenched, as he tried to quell his anger. In his own damn house! He knew now that he had made the same mistake he had disposed of his soldier for; he judged the nuisance by her looks. With a deep breath, Ares purposefully moved his steely gaze to the young woman, who was still standing perfectly still.

The young woman gulped as those fiery brown eyes came once again to her form. Try as she might, she couldn't stop her breath from coming in frantic spirts and her heart from racing wildly in her chest. She wanted to close her eyes and calm herself, to shake it all from her head, but she could not look anywhere but those eyes. By the gods...Even with the panic and fear filling her body, she couldn't help but feel him. He pulsated in large waves of power that almost consumed her. Never before had she, Xena of Amphipolis, felt so very small.

"Are you afraid?", Ares suddenly questioned, his dark head tilting slightly to the side as he watched her. Her eyes were still locked with his own and he couldn't help but feel as if she could see right through him.

"What?" The query caught Xena off guard and she answered from sheer startlement. Her hands, which once held the borrowed weapon so fiercely that her knuckles were white, dropped the sword to the floor with a loud clatter.

It seemed as if the posed question took Ares by suprise as well, for he finally removed his gaze from hers and turned from her. Shaking his raven head, the war god walked across the room to his onyx bar, muttering something about needing a drink as he produced a goblet from a hidden cabinet. She was still staring after him, Ares could almost feel it.

Perhaps, if he ignored her long enough, she would simply leave. After all, any mysteries he wanted solved had gone out of his mind with one glance from those baby blues. As the god of war of Greece, he knew he should simply turn around and blast her into oblivion but the shock of finding her in his chambers still had not worn off.

"What do you want with me?"

Again Ares was shocked and it showed as he turned to face the question, the half-filled goblet dangling from his hand. "What?"

Courage in asking did not come as easily when the god was facing her, yet Xena managed to murmer it again. She distinctly heard Ares sigh before he turned his back on her once more.

When his goblet was properly full and a tense, painful silence had been allowed to grow in the space between them, Ares faced Xena. As quickly as it had left him, the harsh exterior that surrounded his soul returned to the war god. Beyond the regular bouts of anger, Ares never did acknowledge the world the way his fellow Olympians chose to. He did not grieve for humanity's ills as did Apollo, nor did he cherish their minds as did Athena. Never once had the cries of the dying or the pleas of his followers shown any signs of reaching his ears.

All purposes served were his own and Ares liked it that way. In fact, as he felt his breathing return to normal and his face regain its icy demenour, Ares welcomed that familiar coldness like a cherished friend.

"Why would you believe that I, the god of war, would want _anything_ with you?"

His words had been biting yet Xena was filled with only annoyance. He was so very full of himself and she wanted nothing more than to knock that hint of a smirk from the corners of his full lips. She knew full well who stood before her and yet the arrogance in his barring still got a rise from the young Xena.

"You were in the woods that night, I know it. And you sent your men after me, did you not? Anyone with a brain could gather that you want something, so shouldn't you be asking yourself that question?"

Again Ares stood facing this girl, his goblet hanging from his hand and his eyebrows slightly raised. How dare she?! Interrupting months worth of planning by killing his best warlord, sneaking into his private residence, striking him to the floor with a sword from his own wall and then having the gall to question him to his very face? This...This mortal had just spoken to him in such a manner that would make most gods fearful for their lives and all he could do was stand with his mouth agape and his drink slipping from his fingers...

Another familiar feeling began to gather in his form and Ares again welcomed it. Anger. Anger not only with the voluptuous annoyance standing so defiantly before him but also with himself for letting the matter get so far out of hand.

Ares took a purposeful step forward, almost smiling as Xena nearly jumped in response. Again he stepped forward, only to have Xena retreat in response. With three long strides, Ares had pinned the girl between himself and his black falling couch. The distance between them was slim, only a few feet at the most and her fear began to sweep over him in waves.

"Yes. You are right", he began in a slow drawl. His voice was as low as a growl yet every word was spoken perfectly and without the slightest hint of emotion. Dragging out the seconds, Ares made a small show of swirling his hand, the goblet disappearing. Although Xena's eyes flickered around the room as though looking for help, Ares' gaze was never removed from Xena. "I should ask myself more than a few things, actually. For instance, why have I let you live so long?"

Frightened, Xena attempted a hasty step backwards only to find her legs pinned to the back of the couch. She was sent toppling backward, her elbows catching her fall. Glaring from above, Ares looked even more intimidating than before. His tan jaw was set, a mannerism she was beginning to associate with his horrid temper. Lying back, not daring to rise yet unwilling to admit defeat, Xena glared back at the god of war.

Like an animal stalking its prey, Ares did not miss a beat. With Xena lying on the couch at his feet, he removed the space between them to hover over her prone form. Despite her attempts at defiance, he could see her lithe body shaking and the terror in her eyes was evident.

Fear. There was nothing that Ares lothed and fed from more. A coward was to be damned to Charon's boat in his book, no questions asked. If all he had seen in those crystal blue eyes was fear, after all the trouble the girl had caused, Xena would have been starting her journey to meet his uncle. But beneath the fear of death, an annoying quality that all mortals pocess in some respect, he saw something else. Courage, ofcourse, and determination too; however that was not all. He saw a spark. However tiny, Ares saw a hint of something glorious in those eyes. She would not die. At least not that night.

Slowly enough as to not send her into flight, Ares leaned over Xena without breaking eye contact. His hand supporting his weight, he stopped with his face a few inches from hers. Xena recoiled as far as the couch would let her but soon found herself trapped under the god of war.

"You, girl, are more trouble than you are worth. Luckily, you have found me both in a forgiving mood and with a busy schedule. Go home." His last statement was spoken barely above a whisper. Finally Ares broke his gaze from Xena's and stood.

Meaning to make a final note of the strange young woman, Ares glanced her over quickly and then turned away. Curiosity was not a trait needed of the greek god of war, he mused while walking from the couch and back across the room. Suddenly wishing he had not disposed of his wine so hastily, Ares began to rumage through the bar again.

Xena shakily stood, her chest rising and falling quickly beneath her tattered dress. Even while she watched his broad, leather-clad back, as he looked around that damned bar, Xena felt him. It had been strong before - so strong - but now it was unbearable. Before it could have been brushed off as fear of his majesty or surprise at seeing an Olympian, but now it could not, would not, be ignored.

Her heart beated as if to go from her chest at any moment. His meer touch had sent her senses racing and she could not understand why. Even though he turned his back, literally and metephorically, on her, she could not walk away; and she could not understand why. So many conflicting emotions filled her in a time when she most needed to think clearly, Xena could almost scream. She must keep a level head. She must quietly leave and save her life, or what was left of it. She must leave; to where, she did not know, but she must leave.

"I have no home..." It came out as a whisper and its utterance fully shocked Xena. Had she really spoken. Yes, for the god's head began to slowly turn; as if in disbelief that she was still there.

"Then go _somewhere_ ", he stated in a monotone command before taking his drink and retiring to the sanctuary of his black adored bed. His eyes closed, Ares listened for the tell-tale sounds of the girl finally leaving him in much needed solitude.

"Train me..."

It took Ares a moment to come to the realization that he had heard correctly. "What?", came out as a croak, Ares sitting up on the bed. Ares head snapped to where Xena stood, so close to his bed, and he saw the change that had befallen her. Something had come over her, he could tell. It was in her posture, in her aura, in those damn eyes...

"You heard me." Xena did not know what had changed her so quickly but the adreniline that came with it was quickly filling her veins and given her a boldness that her rational mind dreaded. Many a time had her mouth and stubborness gotten the young Xena into trouble, but this was not a farmyard fight or town meeting!

Xena took a hesitant step towards the bed after Ares did not reply, causing the god's eyes to grow large and his legs to swing to the opposite side.

"If you wish to serve your gods, girl, become a priestess. I have heard that those in Apollo's care are treated very..."

Xena was at the other side of the bed in almost an instant, not letting him escape. She had caught him off guard, she could sense it. "That is not what I mean and you know it!"

Ares ran no longer, the surprise of her relative ambush slowly wearing off. He looked into her eyes - how like ice they had become - and matched their look with one of his own. "You would honestly believe that I would have a woman soldier?! A child at that!" A deep-throated, cynically laugh fell from his lips but Xena did not move. They were meer feet apart; yet she did not move.

"I do not want to be your soldier. I want to be your student..."

Ares jumped from the bed, his movement meant to drive Xena back as it had before; to no avail. "You must be joking! You?!"

Xena was fully under the control of this new drive - the same drive that had led her from Amphipolis and to the devestation of dozens of villages. Cortes. Standing in front of Ares, scared and helpless, Xena had realized his great power. Part of her shrank in the face of it, feared its darkness and the one who personified it. Another part of her, the same part that screamed in agony over her brother's death and called to her men to take every village with that same scream in mind, that part recognized Ares. This man, this god, held what she needed and never could find in the leadership of pathetic mercenaries. He held power.

The god of war teach her? Where did that come from?, Xena thought. But it was true, it was what she wanted - now atleast. Her band of men were already crossing the river Styx by now and Cortez was still alive. She couldn't let her brother's calls for revenge go unanswered - no - not when she was this close! Ares had trained the best warriors in Greece, and Xena had to be the best to ever have a chance at defeating Cortez single-handedly. Xena wasn't a foolish girl, she knew her skills and she knew her weaknesses. She knew that Cortes would have defeated her. The young woman realized that that was what it had to be, when the time came to end the bastard's life. It had to be hand-to-hand battle, not her hiding behind an army. She knew how to hold her own against most men, but actual fighting skills had been lost on her in lue of household chores. Yes, if Cortez was to die it would be by her hand and the only way for that to come about was to learn.

Xena moved towards Ares, her eyes never leaving his. For a scant few seconds, the roles had reversed and she pounced. She was the hunter and he, the war god, was her prey. She saw his eyes flicker to the tatters that covered her form and she stood tall under his scrutiny. "I need you. You make the best, war god, and I _need_ to be the best." Xena's voice fell to almost a whisper. "Train me."

Ares held his ground, fighting the stirring within him to throw aside the icy demenour and take the impetuous wench right then. All distance between them was gone with a single step and he towered above her once more. "You?" He ran a dark hand along her jawline and stopped to raise her chin, her eyes moving into his. "You?", he asked again. He could feel her shutter, ever so slightly, at his touch. He was enjoying this..."I do not train women or children, girl. And you...You are both."

At that, Ares removed his hand with quick movement and a satisfied smile. "Go." He disappeared, leaving behind a startled and crestfallen Xena.

Xena did not, could not, move. She found not the words to say, all had left her at his touch, but she held her ground. Fighting for composure underneath her cool exterior, Xena brought her arms over her chest and crossed them. What would she now do? He refused. His laughter echoed in her ears. Yet her brother's screams also echoed; much louder, in fact. She couldn't leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


To Be Continued


End file.
